1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to puzzles and toys. More particularly, the present invention is directed to three-dimensional toy construction assemblies made from magnetic structural components and/or magnetic illumination components that are magnetically and/or mechanically coupled together.
2. Background of the Invention
Individuals often find enjoyment in the challenge of building aesthetic structural designs and/or functional structural models. Frequently, the utility associated with constructing such structures is found in the creative and/or problem solving process required to achieve a desired structural objective. Currently, construction assemblies that exploit magnetic properties to interlink various structural components and thereby form different two and/or three dimensional structures are known and can provide an added dimension of sophistication to the construction process. For example, flat shapes such as triangular, square, or rectangular plates in which magnets are inserted can be attached to steel balls to create a number of three-dimensional shapes.
Some magnetic construction assemblies can only be assembled in certain configurations. Thus, there remains a constant need for magnetic construction assemblies that provide construction flexibility and increased visual interest.
This and other needs are addressed by the present invention. Additional advantageous features and functionalities of the present invention will be apparent from the disclosure which follows, particularly when reviewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.